


crunch

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Horror, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: It's not a good idea for a small, harmless Autobot to antagonize a cannibal when he's hungry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For agatharights who enjoys actually horrifying Blitzwing, the best Blitzwing.
> 
> (Also I wanted to write horror for once, and it was fun!)

Blitzwing fragging _giggles_ as his fingers close around Bumblebee's pedes, hauling him up into a dangling hold.

"Game over, Autobot," He sings, tossing Bumblebee in his hold but never releasing his pedes so he could chance losing the 'bot again. "Now I'm going to _eat_ you!"

"Fat chance, Blitzbrain!" Bumblebee says, shooting his stingers directly into Blitzwing's face. His attitude is all that - just attitude to cover his fear, and Blitzwing's face cycles, settling on the cold glare of Icy.

"Stop that," he says. "It doesn't do anything." His look seems to convey 'can't you realize that it's futile, Autobot?' - not that Bumblebee cares, firing his stingers more. Backup should be here any moment now, if anyone's been listening to his SOS, and hopefully Blitzwing won't take to the skies to carry him off to the Decepticon base.

But instead Blitzwing's faces cycle, seemingly ignoring his stingers entirely.

"I want to _eat_ him - "

"I want to _crush him!"_

"But we could use him to extract secrets from the other Autobots - "

"I'm _hungry."_

And there's silence as Bumblebee's stingers stop, Blitzwing's face seemingly settling on one with a terrifying grin. With this visage he doesn't _have_ optics, just red pits the same color as his mouth, and he grins wider, and now - 

Now Bumblebee feels fear.

"You're not really gonna eat me, right?" He asks, laughing nervously. "Like, only crazy mechs do that."

"But Bumblebee! I _am_ crazy!" It breaks off into laughter, and then Blitzwing leans forward and bites his arm off.

Just like that. His arm.

Bumblebee jerks in his hold, shouting in pain, cursing as he fires at Blitzwing again, pinging his SOS harder and harder - 

He can't take his optics away from Blitzwing's mouth. He's _chewing_ his arm, a finger popping off with the pressure and falling that extreme distance to land on the pavement.

"Oops," Blitzwing says, bending to pick that morsel up, delicately balancing it on a pinkie before he laps it up with a set of glossae Bumblebee didn't even _know_ he had. It's long and curling and it wiggles in his direction before his finger vanishes down Blitzwing's gullet.

"That is really creepy," Bumblebee says, trying to ignore how high-pitched his voice has become, pain screaming through his sensors.

Blitzwing gives him another wide, horrifying grin.

Then he's plunging towards that mouth, and down, and in - and he screams as loud as he can as his pedes are crushed by what _aren't_ dentae, as he's wrapped up in that creepy glossae and turned this way and that in Blitzwing's mouth - 

His vision goes dark and red as Blitzwing continues to chew, and now - now Bumblebee's sure he's having a nightmare, because his pain sensors are off the charts and everything's awful and he can still feel Blitzwing _crunching his plating up._

There's some kind of shout that he can't hear anymore as Blitzwing turns him so he can bite off one of Bumblebee's horns, making him scream louder - 

And then it's bright and blinding and he's falling, falling further - he lands on the pavement, optics cracked, everything in pain, and there's something green in his vision, green and worried.

The last thing Bumblebee hears as his systems crash is the roar of Blitzwing's engines, and his awful laugh.


End file.
